herofandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Sorel
Amy Sorel is a character in the Soul Calibur series. She is the adopted daughter of Raphael and is fiercely loyal to him despite his being a villainous character. When he disappears in Soul Calibur IV she sets off after him, which in turn makes her a playable character for the first time. Later in Soul Calibur IV, Amy became a main unlockable character, using a mixture of the rapier discipline from Soulcalibur III along with some moves borrowed from her foster father, Raphael. She also shares her movelist with Scheherazade, one of the bonus characters. She has also appeared in Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny and Soulcalibur: Lost Swords. Her character is in contrast to Talim, as they are both young and pretty females. Even though she has an innocent appearance, Amy behaves much more ruthlessly probably due to the combination of the tragic loss of her parents, harsh childhood in poverty and the influence of Raphael. She does not show remorse in her quick and deep slashes nor holds back her disdain toward her opponent. Her trademark Gothic Lolita inspired outfit matches her cold demeanor and pessimism. Raphael appears to be the only one that she cares about in the world. As gratitude for saving his life, he trained her to be a formidable wielder of the rapier. The two only have each other to trust in this world and they deeply love each other as father and daughter. Biography ''Soulcalibur II'' In Soulcalibur II, Amy was a poor orphan who lived on the streets of Rouen. Her parents died of a plague (Black Death) that had spread across all of Europe during this time period. She had no other family to go to after the loss of her parents. One day, she came across a man named Raphael Sorel, who was being chased by the local authorities. She hid Raphael from the soldiers who were pursuing him; though only in spite of the soldiers, who ran her poverty-stricken town. As Raphael had never owed his life to anyone before, he felt he must protect and repay her. He felt something he never had before for Amy, so he took her into his home and looked after her as his own daughter, to repay her for the kindness she had shown to him. ''Soulcalibur III & IV'' Raphael had left her, left this castle home behind. She knew he had done it for her sake, because he wanted her to be happy more than anything else in the world. She understood, nevertheless she was restless without him. Amy recalled the days before they arrived in these lands, when they had lived in the west. And she remembered the day he had returned from a long journey. He had collapsed on the floor at once, having incurred deep wounds. Far from ordinary wounds, these were infected and gave off a strange stench. After several days they showed no signs of healing. When she tried to clean the wounds, the viscous fluid that stuck to her skin was the wrong color: a baleful shade close to black. By the time he began to recover, the aberrations had spread over his whole body, as well as to the girl who had nursed him. The shadows that had seeped out of the darkness had stained them the same color. This was the power of Soul Edge, a phenomenon called "malfestation". Amy understood that the two of them had stepped beyond the boundaries of humanity. "Be a good girl. I'll be back in a while." Those were the last words to her, but Amy had to ponder them for a moment. Even the most dutiful fledgling takes flight when the longing for its parents grows too strong. (The cursed sword, Soul Edge. Did he leave in order to find it again?) A single butterfly was being tossed about on the cold night winds like a lonely star drifting far from heaven; like a soul freed from all its burdens. Silently, with all her feelings tucked away where none could read them, Amy pushed open the door. ''Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny'' In the Gauntlet mode of Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny, she first appears on Chapter 9-1, where she sends out her identical dolls to attack the player and company while they try to find her. She also appears on Chapter 9-3, where she fights the player herself. In other characters' storylines In Soul Calibur III, she appears on both of Raphael's endings, if the player doesn't press the buttons, she will appear with Kilik, if he does, Raphael will return to her. In Soul Calibur IV, she appears in Kamikirimusi's Story Mode alongside Auguste and Jacqueline. She also appears in one of the Custom Characters' Story Modes, fighting alongside Raphael, Jacqueline and Marienbard. In Angol Fear's Story Mode, Amy appears alongside Kilik and Xianghua. In Tower of Lost Souls Mode in Soul Calibur IV, she appears as a boss in Ascend Mode in Floor 52 (Solitary Princess), alongside Raphael, Dean and Elnathan. She is considered one of the hardest bosses, since she and her allies constantly change places with each other, enabling the one that isn't in the arena to heal. Viola In Soul Calibur V, a character named Viola appears. She strongly resembles Amy, having her voice, her personality, a similar appearence and no memories. Its speculated that Viola has a relationship with Amy and also that they are the same person, because in the time of Soul Calibur V, Amy has been missing and Raphael has been searching for her, and Viola has no memories of her past, she is travelling with Z.W.E.I. trying to find something to remember it. Quotes Trivia *Both she and her father are left handed. *Her sword can be wielded by Raphael or custom characters with his fighting style in Soul Calibur 5. Navigation Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Female Category:Loyal Category:Nihilistic Category:Self Hating Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Orphans Category:Immortals Category:Pessimists Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Related to Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti Hero Category:Fallen Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Mischievous Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Paranormal Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Optimists